Abaddon
Abaddon is a DOGA agent. He is partnered with T'Zar and written by Zingenmir. Agent Profile Appearance Abaddon bears a striking resemblance to the Eleventh Doctor, if the Eleventh Doctor were blond and prone to dressing in variations on dark jeans with chains attached and dark t-shirts under leather jackets. He has a tendency to change his hair around, whether by dyeing it or (once) shaving it off. If he doesn't pay attention, he's liable to sound a great deal like the Eleventh Doctor as well; when he is paying attention, his accent is pronounced, affected Cockney. Personality/Brief History Abaddon was, at one point, the very definition of a rebellious teenager. It was during that time that he gained his dress sense and position as a PPC agent. The Cockney accent was an earlier acquisition, however. Since aging out of his teens, Abaddon has mellowed slightly, but more or less kept the dress sense. Rebellion aside, Abaddon tends to be quite content. PPC Career Abaddon has spent a good chunk of his life in the PPC. He was rescued by PPC agents as a child, from a badfic in which he, supposedly the young Doctor (despite resembling the Eleventh rather than the First), had been described to be so much like a human that he turned out to be one. By thirteen, he had a father figure in his life. Abaddon became an agent as a teenager, and stuck with it. His most long-term partner is the Vulcan T'Zar, in DOGA, with whom he was partnered for a year beginning in March 2008, and then again from early 2012 to the present. One of his previous partners (pre-2008) was named Ancel and was, apparently, a moody fellow about twice Abaddon's age. Over his PPC career, he has become friendly with Dawn McKenna, a former partner of T'Zar's who remained close to her. Timeline ; 2008 * March - partnered with T'Zar. Moves to RC 7221. ; 2009 * May - T'Zar is partnered with Dawn McKenna. Abaddon leaves the RC. ; 2012 * early - Dawn is transferred to the DMS; Abaddon is re-partnered with T'Zar and moves back to RC 7221. ;2015 * August - runs into a distraught Alex Dives in DoSAT. * September 27 - is in the RC when Dawn brings Zeb to meet T'Zar. ; 2017 * March - attends the annual Purim party with T'Zar. * March - is there when Dawn comes to T'Zar for advice. * late April - is rescued by T'Zar via mind-meld. Mission Reports Partnered with T'Zar Interludes * Interlude 1: T'Zar's Reassignment - Part 2 (March 2008) ** Abaddon meets his new partner for the first time, and T’Zar is reintroduced. Set in March 2008. * Appears in T'Zar's Reassignment - Part 1 (April Fool's Day 2014) ** Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T’Zar take the Reader’s TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!). * Interlude 2: Picking Up the Pieces (August 2015) ** Alex Dives and the Reader have to deal with the aftermath of "Little Miss Mary." * Interlude 3: Meeting the Exes (September 2015) ** Dawn makes good on her promise to Zeb and takes him to meet two of her old partners. ** Abaddon is in the RC when they come to see T'Zar. * Mentioned in That Blessed Arrangement (2016) ** That blessed arrangement, that dream within a dream...Humanity’s take on marriage is incomprehensible as ever to T'Zar. ** Abaddon is mentioned only by description. * Interlude 4: Come As You Aren't (March 2017) ** Dawn, Abaddon, and T'Zar prepare for the 2017 Purim Party. (Posted separately because the Purim RP wasn't held.) ** This interlude is canonical. * Interlude 5: What'll I Do (March 2017) ** Dawn turns to one of her oldest friends for advice. * Interlude 6: "Do-Si-Do" ** Abaddon has been caught in the power of a Stu; T’Zar must save him, with the help of a well-known Vulcan ability. Set late April 2017. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations